horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Bridger
Roman Bridger was played by Scott Foley. He is the main antagonist of Scream 3 and a young music video director who landed the 'Stab 3' job where he enacted his revenge against Sidney Prescott. After he revealed, that he was the architect behind the Ghostface murder sprees, he fought Sidney to the death and lost. History Background Roman was the son of Maureen Prescott, who was serial raped at a party, and rumored to be the son of John Milton. He was adopted shortly after his birth. The next several decades he searched for his birth mother, who he believed to be a former unknown Hollywood actress going by the stage name of Rina Reynolds. During his research, he finds out that his mother was a victim of a rape at John Milton's mansion, which she never fully recovered from and eventually turned her into a "slut". He eventually found her except that he discovered, that she went by her true name of Maureen, where he discovered that she had started a new life in the small town of Woodsboro after the incident in Los Angeles. She was living with her husband, Neil Prescott, and a daughter, Sidney Prescott. He eventually gained the courage to go to Maureen, revealing himself to be her son, and expected her to welcome him into her life. Unfortunately, he was sorrily mistaken as she said he was "Rina's child and Rina was dead". Roman then swirled into an obsessive rage and used his movie-making skills to film Maureen and her affairs with Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis, the father of Sidney's high school boyfriend, Billy Loomis. Using his footage of Maureen's affair with Hank, he explained to Billy, why his mother moved out and abandoned him. This enraged Billy and after supplying him with some deadly motivation and pointers, Billy was convinced by Roman to kill Maureen. Roman advised on getting a weak-willed accomplice to take the fall if things didn't go as planned and Billy used his best friend, Stu Macher. After the murder of Maureen Roman left Woodsboro and continued on with his career as a music video director. Scream 3 Roman desperately wanted to direct a romantic comedy film, but he was forced to direct a cheap horror movie sequel before being allowed to move on with his project. The horror movie turned out to be Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro. After witnessing how much media attention his half-sister, Sidney, has been receiving due to her survival of both the first and second Ghostface killing sprees, he tries to track her down. He plans to orchestrate a killing spree and frame her as being psychopath and himself being the "sole survivor" because he believes everything she has should have been his. He tries to do so by making a phone call to the Woodsboro police station for Sidney's file which Sheriff Burke refuses to allow. One month later, he attempts to steal it from the police station, but fails due to former Woodsboro Deputy, Dewey Riley, removing it from its cabinet. Roman attempts to find Sidney by calling Cotton Weary and tries to convince him to reveal where Sidney is or else his girlfriend, Christine Hamilton, will die. Cotton refuses then he and his girlfriend are murdered. He calls Sidney at her secret place to get her to come out of hiding. The board of executives consider shutting down production of Stab 3 after Cotton's murder, much to Roman's dismay. Roman then calls Sarah Darling to his office at the studio, where he gets her locked in the studio alone. Roman leaps out as Ghostface and, after a brief struggle, manages to overwhelm Sarah. He smashes her face through a glass window and stabs her in the back, killing her. He then leaves a photo of Maureen Prescott while she was around the age of twenty at the crime scene. After this event, production on Stab 3 is officially shut down. Roman is also suspected of being the killer due to himself sending a call to Sarah to come to his office. Even with Sarah's roommate confirming this, claiming she knows Roman's voice, he is later relieved of charges and released from jail due to his cellular phone bill being clean. Roman goes to Jennifer Jolie's house as Ghostface where he kills her bodyguard, Steven Stone. He causes a gas leak in the house and cuts the power, sending messages to the fax machine in the house telling the remaining characters what they have to do in order to survive. The fax machine convinces them to go outside before they are able to read the final sentence where it says, "And the killer will give mercy to..." with everybody outside except for Tom Prinze, who goes back inside to read the final line with a lit lighter saying that the killer will give mercy to "...whoever smells the-" He gets a terrified look on his face he smells the gas and the flame from the liar causes Jennifer's house to go up in flames in a giant explosion. Roman, in his Ghostface costume, attempts to kill Gale Weathers shortly afterwards but fails due to Dewey shooting him several times in the chest. He escapes and survives due to his bullet-proof vest. He leaves another photo of Maureen behind, only with this one saying, "I killed her" on the back of it. This is enough to finally have Dewey call Sidney to come out of hiding, which is exactly what Roman wanted in the first place. However, after a phone call of her own from Roman, she had already been on her way and walks into the police station as Dewey is leaving a message on her machine. Roman later attempts to traumatize Sidney in the closed set of Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro. He does this by chasing her around the nostalgic set of her home in Woodsboro while wearing his Ghostface costume. Sidney is later saved by Dewey when she is found lying on the fake grass on the set. All the remaining survivors from the main cast go to John Milton's mansion to celebrate Roman's thirtieth birthday. He is the first to arrive and abducts John when he comes home, stuffing him into a closet. Roman calls Dewey, sounding like Sidney using his voice changer, and gets Gale, Jennifer, and Dewey to come to the mansion. After everyone decides to explore the place for secret passageways, Gale and Dewey find the cloned cell phone, the voice changer, and a Ghostface outfit in a cabinet. Later, Gale finds Roman supposedly dead in a trunk with a large knife sticking out of his stomach while searching the basement for him and Jennifer. Roman's corpse, of course, turns out to be a fake. He collects his knife and Ghostface costume then murders Angelina Tyler by stabbing her in the chest and Tyson Fox by stabbing him in the chest, tripping him over, smashing him against two glass cabinets, and throwing him from a two-story balcony. He enters a secret passageway and finds Jennifer. She tries to run but he ends up stabbing her in the back and stomach, killing her. Shortly after, he manages to kidnap Gale and Dewey, using them to threaten Sidney so she'll come to the mansion without anyone else coming along with her. When Sidney arrives, he gets her to use a metal detector on herself in order to ensure that she is not carrying any lethal weapons with her. After the alarm shows a gun hidden by her right leg, she is forced to chuck it into the nearby swimming pool. Sidney is attacked by Roman while attempting to release Dewey but is saved by Detective Mark Kincaid, who is hit over the head by Roman before he runs away. Sidney shoots at Ghostface with another gun she had hidden in the same leg until there are no more bullets. Roman chases her into Milton's hidden theatre where he unmasks himself. During his rant of who he is and explaining to Sidney how he's responsible for everything that's happened to her, Dewey and Gale manage to get themselves untied. Back in the theater, Roman takes John Milton out of the closet and reveals him to Sidney as the man responsible for the rapes of Maureen. Ignoring Milton's offers and pleas for mercy, Roman slashes his throat despite the fact that John could easily be his own father. Roman starts to go off again but Sidney, sick of hearing him whine, provokes him into a fight. Sidney's past encounters have left her a more formidable opponent than Roman had anticipated as she manages to evade his attacks and use her surroundings to her advantage. He manages to get her down and starts choking the life out of her until Kincaid knocks on the door to the room. This surprises Roman and he lets Sidney fall to floor. Kincaid enters the room, holding his gun, and asks Sid where Roman is. At that moment, he is hit over the head with a wooden chair by Roman. As Sidney gets up with Roman's knife, Roman shoots Sidney in the stomach with Kincaid's gun then shoots her in the chest area, apparently finishing the job. Roman hears Gale's and Dewey's yells for Sidney and tries to escape before noticing that Sidney's body has disappeared. While looking around for her, she leaps out from behind the nearby bar and stabs Roman in the back twice with an ice pick. He falls to the floor and she throws the gun away from them. Surprised, he claims he shot her and she reveals a bulletproof vest underneath her shirt she had gotten from the police precinct before leaving for the mansion. They appear to have a little brother/sister moment as Roman says it doesn't change anything since their mother is still dead and he still got to make his movie. Sidney says, "Stab 3, right?" Then she stabs the ice pick into his chest, near his heart. just as Dewey and Gale enter. Sidney holds his hand as he slowly loses consciousness. Roman soon enough leaps onto his feet for one last scare but is shot several times in the chest and stomach area by Dewey. However, when this doesn't appear to be working, Sidney reminds him to shoot Roman in the head. He does so, killing him for good and ending the third Ghostface killing spree as well as the original trilogy. The remaining survivors, Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Mark Kincaid, leave the mansion grounds. Murders Committed Indirectly * Maureen Prescott * Steven Orth * Casey Becker * Arthur Himbry * Tatum Riley * Kenny Jones Directly *hristine Hamilton *Cotton Weary *Sarah Darling *Steven Stone *Tom Prinze *Angelina Tyler *Tyson Fox *Jennifer Jolie *John Milton Quotes Roman is very sarcastic and wisecracking, therefore allowing him many witty remarks and quotes. *(After being told Happy Birthday) "Yeah, as if life isn't tragic enough." *(About Cotton's girlfriend, Christine) "She's got a nice little..... voice." *"It's called 'Sarah gets skewered like a fucking pig!' Still in character, Sarah?" *(After Sidney only says she hears herself) "I only hear you, too, Sid." *"Not only did they-did they kill the film, but they killed my cast. You know, nobody's goona work with me. Variety called me a "pariah". I don't even know what a "pariah" is. Why-why couldn't somebody have killed the cast of Stab 1, huh? Or Stab 2? Why me? What, John? What did we do wrong?" *"Oh, it's rough being friends with you, Sid. When you're friends with Sid, you die." *"You're not going anywhere, Sidney. It's time you came to terms with me and with mother! Maybe you never knew her at all, Sidney. Maybe you just can't get past the surface of things." (Pulls open robe to reveal a bulletproof vest, therefore providing his survival.) *"I'm a director, Sid. I direct." *"I had no idea that they were going to make a film of their own. I mean, introducing: Sidney, the victim. Sidney, the survivor. Sidney, the star!" *(After revealing himself as the killer) "Roman Bridger, director. (in Ghostface's voice) And brother." *"Turns out, Maureen... mom, she really got around!" *scene "Time for my show, Cotton. You've been cancelled!" *scene "You should know better than to turn your back on a dead psycho, Sid. You might as well give 'em C.P.R. How about Mom, huh? You know how long I searched for an actress that didn't exist? My whole life!" *"It was a simple game, Cotton. You should have told me where Sidney was. Now, you lose." Behind the Scenes *He was described as "ravishingly handsome, 29, tall and stocky" in the script. *In one scene, Roman complains that he had to direct a horror film before he could do the classic love story that he wanted to direct. Ironically, director Wes Craven had to do Scream 3 before he could do his inspirational drama Music of The Heart. Notes *Personifying the artistic director in an almost bumbling Woody Allen way, Roman acted like a tragic hero, the mirror to his half-sister, Sidney. As a director, he proved to be ultimately responsible for the killers' actions in the previous films. *He was the reason why Sidney suffered the traumas from the last two movies. *Unlike the last four killers, Roman had new tricks up his sleeve. #He had a bulletproof vest so that he could survive gunshots. #He caused a gas leak and cut the power. Tom couldn't see so he had to use a lighter, unknowingly igniting the gas, killing himself and destroying Jennifer's house. #He has a voice changer, but with a new twist. He can use the killer's voice and many other voices. This trick manipulates his victims. *He is the only killer to die in his Ghostface costume. *Roman is the only killer to be killed by Dewey. *He is the only Ghostface to have no partners and to kill on his own. Therefore, he has the highest kill count of the ''Scream ''series, at nine. *His name may have been inspired by fellow film director Roman Polanski, who directed the famous 1967 horror film 'Repulsion'. Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Scream 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ghostface Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:1972 Category:1972 births Category:2000 Category:2000 deaths Category:Deceased villains Category:Slashers